Phoenix: Afternoon
by Layla Karine
Summary: A oneshot about Nick and Clare and a messy room. Hope you like. Family NickxClare. And a little Daggeron. Will be continued if there is interest.


Story: Afternoon  
Rating: K-K+  
Series: Power Rangers Mystic Force  
Focus Characters: Nick and Clare  
Summary: Nick and Clare clean Nick's room together and think on their relationship. NOT NickxClare.

* * *

Worst. Afternoon. Ever.

Nick will be the first to admit that he hates cleaning. Any kind of manual labor he has to do, he tries to find an easy way out. Short and simple. So when Udonna walked into the dangerous, health hazard area he called his room, she almost had a heart attack. She immediately set Nick into the motion of cleaning, stating that he should get no magical help, on no uncertain terms. What a waste of an afternoon.

So... magic was out. Great, just great. There goes the easy way out. Nick smiled to himself. Lucky there was a Plan B! And it wasn't Plan Xander!

Nick went to another source for help. His friends were all out, probably doing their jobs at the Rock Porium, and even if they weren't, he probably wasn't going to get any help from them. Chip detested cleaning, and his room was a sure sign. The only things in his room that weren't out of order were his collections of comics and superhero merchandise. And no one ever touched that. It was in a glass case about an inch thick. Vida just wouldn't help him, most likely. If it was washing a car, sure, but rooms? No way. She hated cleaning herself, and sure, her own room was near spotless, but there was no way she was going to help a guy clean a pigsty. Maddie, he knew, did have a shift at work, and that wasn't any help to him. And he didn't blame her, but that was still upsetting. Finally, Xander. Xander was the least likely to help. He was the manager at the music shop and was almost always on a date now. Girls actually gave him credit now, and he liked it. No wonder he was always busy. Besides, last Nick heard, Xander was still messed up from a messy break up. Ouch.

But who needs them? Nick knew something better. Friends were great, but Nick knew one person he could depend on, rain or shine, light or dark.

He went to his good cousin, Clare. Clare, when hearing about his predicament, immediately ran to get her cleaning supplies. She always did look out for Nick when it came to little things like cleaning or ancient language readings. And Nick was always grateful when she went out of her way to make his life easier. The two had that sort of relationship.

When it came to Nick adapting into his new magical family, Nick always thought that he and Clare had something special. Even in comparison to his parents, Nick's bond with Clare was exceptionally special.

Nick and his father still had issues. Nick still didn't know how much of his mind was read by Koragg, and if that knowledge was still inside his father. He never brought it up, in fear that he may reveal feelings or thoughts that he didn't want repeated. Still, Nick was somewhat jealous of his father, but in some cases, it was more jealousy for power, which was something Nick despised about himself. He just wanted to be good, but sometimes, the line between good and bad and justice and vengeance was so thin, it was under the sand, only to be known once you crossed. And even when not fearing for his secrets, Nick was weary of his dad for many reasons. "Lead Defender of the Realm of Magic" was a hard title to fill, especially if it was a title inherited from a father. Nick strived to make his father proud, but Leanbow was new to being a parent, and wasn't sure when to praise Nick at times, and when to treat him like a student.

Nick and his mother... it wasn't too bad. Nick loved her, and tried to show her love and respect, but at times, the love she gave back could be a little overwhelming. True, Udonna lost her entire family, with the exception of Clare, but Nick could often describe her as either over protective of mollycoddling. Nick, having moved around to live with relatives all the time, really didn't have the best idea of how to be a good son, and had a limited tolerance for some forms of affection. His adoptive mother hugged him, and told him that she loved him, but never really got too close to him, allowing him to bond more with his father. Udonna tried a bit too hard to show him the love she believed he deserved, even if it was a little much to take. Still, he appreciated what Udonna tried to do for him, and whenever the two were together, he tried to make a point of calling her mom or mother.

But when it came to Clare, the two were just linked. There seemed to be some special force that brought the two together, and Nick couldn't figure out what it was. When they first met, Nick admits that he thought she was crazy. Maybe she was even deranged. But despite him not believing in magic, he still believed that Clare was otherworldly, and was telling the truth when talking about the magic dimension. Clare just brought him so much joy. Even though she was older than him by a few months, Nick often tried to take over the older family-member role. He tried to play big-brother, and was kind and considerate when it came to Clare's troubles and her fears of failure. In return, Clare sometimes tutored him in the mystic arts, and also did whatever it took to see him smile. She had the best attitude towards everything. And Nick knew it. That may be one of the many unexplainable reasons that the two clicked.

Clare and him were cousins. That was how it was going to stay. No matter how strong the string of fate had them intertwined together, Nick and Clare would never "fall" for each other. Nick once took Clare to the music shop to let her listen to "The Voice" by Celtic Woman. When out, strangers often mistook them for lovers by their close relationship. Nick almost choked, and Clare turned pink from head-to-toe. They both agreed never to speak of it ever again.

So there they were. Nick and Clare with dusters and brooms cleaning Nick's room. Really, it wasn't as bad as Udonna thought. At least for the typical teen boy. Sure, clothes were strewn all over the floor, which Nick swears existed under all the junk, and there were plates and cups over the furniture, but really, it wasn't that bad. It was cleaner than Nick's room at his parent's house before he moved out.

He didn't move out because he didn't love his adopted parents, but with them moving and working overseas, it didn't make sense for him to keep his stuff in boxes at a house he may never see.

It was on Nick's list to have his two sets of parents meet, but that would have to wait. Nick wasn't ready to tell them anything yet. Even if the evil had passed for now, darkness could still emerge, and that would put them in danger. Nick didn't want to see anyone hurt, especially the parents who had raised him and gave so much for him. It wouldn't be fair.

Clare had set up a hamper in the corner of the room, and Nick was playing laudry-ball, making half the shots into the wicker basket, before filling it up.

"Last one, Nick!" Clare yelled, moving it in front of the door.

Nick bunched up a crimson sweater that his adoptive father bought and shipped to him for Christmas the past year. "Ready?"

"Yeah!"

Nick tossed the sweater-ball across the room, almost missing, before Clare used the hamper lid to deflect it in. "It's good!" She cried.

They laughed and Nick took the hamper while Clare showed him to the laundry room. It wasn't a laundry machine that they had, but it was an enchanted washtub that Nick had rigged up previously. It was the only magical thing that Nick would be allowed to clean his room, considering it wasn't really in his room, and it would get the room done faster.

Clare poured in the detergent and Nick dumped in the clothes. They walked back to the room and inspected it. It had taken them 2 hours to clean, and it was almost spotless. The floor was swept, but there was still dust visible.

"We need a swifter..." Nick joked under his breath.

Clare turned to him. "A what?"

"Nothing."

Behind them, a knock was heard, causing them to turn. It was Daggeron. "Hey," Nick said casually.

"Hello to you." Daggeron replied. "I was sent to check your progress."

Nick nodded and opened the door further. Daggeron let himself further into the room observing it. "I can't believe you and your dad redecorated this room so quickly. Just two weeks ago, this room was practically a nursery."

"Yeah. Well, we finally moved all the kids stuff out of here." said Nick, rubbing his wrist. "I did keep the stuffed phoenix doll though." He gestured to a high shelf where a little red bird perched.

Daggeron smiled. "I remember when Niella made that for you. It was the only toy you played with."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It even surpassed the train set I gave you."

Nick lowered his gaze. "Sorry."

Daggeron shook his head. "No, no. It's fine. You were a child, I wasn't going to know what you wanted. Besides, Clare loved it."

As he said that, Nick turned his head to Clare. "You have the train set?"

Clare nodded. "Yeah, it's probably up in the attic. We don't have to worry about it ever breaking because it's enchanted."

"I see. Wait- we have an attic?"

"A-"

"No, don't answer that. I've practically given up on being surprised."

Daggeron closed his mouth. "Yeah. I never knew where anything was I first moved in here."

"Didn't you know Rootcore before?"

A small chuckle. "No. No I didn't. Udonna built this place after the great battle."

"Uh huh."

Clare clasped her hands together. "Should we dig out that train?"

"No." Nick said softly. "Not that I wouldn't like to see it, but it's just a little sad to see all this stuff I missed."

Clare and Daggeron nodded in return. "I think I'm going to tell your mother that your room's clean." Daggeron stated awkwardly before leaving the two alone again.

Clare and Nick sprawled out on the newly cleaned bed. The fresh linens smelled like something great, although Nick couldn't tell what. Clare told him that it was Fairy's Dew, a plant only grown on the edge of Briarwood.

"You know, this is great." He murmured softly with his eyes closed.

He felt Clare shift beside him, sure that her eyes were trained on him. He could picture them in their adorable little way, just watching him like he did to her when she got sick last week. "Yeah, a clean room is so calming and cleansing."

Nick raised his head. "That's not what I meant. Clare, being with you in this moment is so special."

The blonde's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Of course! You're my cousin, and we're so great together. I wouldn't have wanted to be in any other family without you!"

"Awwww! Nick! I'm so happy that you're my cousin! It makes even cleaning fun. Plus there are perks to not being the only kid around here anymore."

The red mystic cleared his throat. "You know. This was the best afternoon ever."

* * *

So there you have it. A Nick themed story. I began writing this for So Much Like Your Mother (A series of one- or two-shots revolving around Clare and her family if you haven't read it) and realized this was more of a Nick chapter than a Clare chapter.

I hope you enjoyed, and if you like or want more like that, I will probably end up writing more, or go read "Bonding" by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416. I do want to make it clear that I did not copy her, and that I support her. In all truth, some of the chapters are revised versions of what I had in my computer from years ago.

Please Review!


End file.
